Story:Star Trek: Arcadia/Chapter Two
Chapter Two: Voyage As Crash walks onto the bridge he sees the overhead light change to blue, taking his seat he says, "Report." "Engines ready and standing by, Captain," says Jordan. "Seal all entrances to the drydock, clear moorings," Crash says. "All airlocks sealed, moorings retracted, spacedock control reports ready for departure," replies Jordan. "Thrusters," says Crash. "Thrusters at full," replies Jordan. "Captain, incoming hail." "Onscreen," replies Crash. "Well its about time you left," says Davis. "Why don't you just do your job and get us our heading for departure, Commander," says Crash. "I will put our flight controller in contact with your helmsman, safe flight, Captain," replies Davis before cutting the comm. "We are clear of the drydock, Captain," says Jordan. "Go to two-quarters impulse, along our departure heading," says Crash. "Aye," replies Jordan. "I have the heading, engaging impulse engines." "Maintain course and speed until we clear the stations outer traffic ring," says Crash. "Yes, Captain," replies Jordan. "Captain, we are receiving a long-range hail, it's from Starfleet Command." "I'll take the hail in my ready room, Commander Wallace, you have the bridge," says Crash as he stands up and walks toward his ready room." After taking the center seat Chase says, "How are the new impulse engines performing Jordan." "These engines are unlike anything I have ever seen, they are incredibly powerful and very touchy," says Jordan. Meanwhile in his ready room, Crash answers the hail. "Admiral Quinn, sir." "How is the ship treating you," says the Admiral. "We were delayed in launching we just left drydock, we aren't even clear of the fleet yards yet sir," says Crash. "Ah, are you having trouble with the new systems," asks Quinn. "No, sir, so far everything is performing within spec, the nature of the issue was personal," says Crash. "Well, I'm waiting. What happened that made you delay the launch of one of the Federation's most expensive ship projects in nearly twenty years," says Quinn. "Elizabeth," replies Crash. "What's wrong," asks Quinn. "Kelly can not determine that, once we clear the station's outermost traffic ring, we are setting course for the Orinth system. There is a civilian hospital there that has Romulan doctors," replies Crash. "Orinth.. That is dangerously close to the capitol of the Star Empire. Of course you know, you already had this talk with Commander Wallace, didn't you," says Quinn. "Orinth was her idea, but there isn't another civilian Romulan medical station on the charts," says Crash. "Alright, go to Orinth, but don't start anything you can't finish," says Quinn. "Is that permission to start something I can get out of," says Crash. "Don't start a war in Romulan space, Captain, that is all, Quinn out." Walking out onto the bridge Crash says, "Report." "We are clear of the station's outer traffic ring, we have been cleared to go to warp," says Jordan. "Set course for the Orinth system," says Crash as he sits down in his chair. "Course laid in," replies Jordan. "Engage warp drive, transwarp 19.9," says Crash. "Aye," says Jordan. After Jordan presses a few buttons the ship jumps to warp. "Engines at transwarp 19.9 and stable," says Jordan after a minute. "Excellent, time to destination," says Crash. "A couple hours, maybe less," says Jordan. "Maintain course and speed, you have the bridge, Commander. Inform me when we enter Romulan space." says Crash before standing up and walking into his ready room. Pulling out a small padd, Crash says, "Computer, begin recording." "Captain's Log, Stardate 2414.102 I.S.S. Arcadia, Captain Roy, Commanding, The Arcadia ''has left drydock and is en route to the Orinth system for routine patrol of the area. Starfleet Command believes there may be a military base in Orinth or one of the nearby systems. Orinth is less than ten lightyears from the Star Empire's capitol of Rator III and less than 20 from the federation border between the Celes and Hyralan sectors, meaning a fleet launching from this vicinity could be in Federation space in no time at all. Command is rightfully worried. So the Federation's newest "warship" is being dispatched. End Log." As an effort to avoid re-entering the bridge, Crash takes the private miniature-turbolift in his ready room down to Deck Two. From there he walks to the standard lift to all decks and takes it down to Deck Four. Walking through the tight hallways Crash makes his way to the primary weapons room and armory. Walking in, no one seems to notice him until an Ensign nearly runs him over. "Captain on deck," shouts the Ensign. "As you were," says Crash. "As for you Ensign, next time don't shout in my ear. Report." "Primary weapons core online, all weapon systems were in the green in the last test, 12 hours ago," says a Lieutenant. "Excellent Lieutenant Roberts. Keep up the good work. Armory status," says Crash. "We tested everything in there 30 days ago and recharged all weapon power packs," replies Roberts. "Run another test, and change the power packs. Also, set up small weapons caches across all 6 decks, this is the only armory on the ship, and if hostile boarders were to take it, we would be in deep water. Ten Tri-bolt pistols and six compression rifles per cache, 2 or 3 caches per deck along with all the power packs, only need one on Deck One however. Keep the heavier stuff in here," says Crash. "Aye. I'll get some crewmen on it now," replies Roberts. Crash turns around and walks back into the hallway and heads for the deck's aft turbolift. After a minute or so he steps into it and says, "Deck Six." After half a minute the doors open, revealing the aft section of main engineering. Working his way around the adapted solanae warp core and impulse drive system he finds Deajyl. "Commander, report," says Crash. "Ah, Captain, what are you doing down here," replies the alien. "Just checking in with all primary systems. How is the drive doing," says Crash. "This system here is a work of art. Those Solanae sure knew how to build a propulsion system. To think a starship could maintain trans-warp speeds for an indefinite amount of time is quite fascinating," says Deajyl. "Yes. I searched all over the Solanae and Jenolan spheres for this baby. Is slipstream operational yet," says Crash. "It hasn't been tested yet, but I am fairly certain that slipstream could be attained now," replies Deajyl. "Test it, then get back to me," says Crash. Walking out of main engineering Crash takes a turn into the transporter room. "Site to site, bridge pad," says Crash to the Chief. "Energize." With a flash of blue light Crash steps off the pad on the bridge. After seeing the flash Chase turns around and says, "There you are, I was just about to call you, we will be entering Romulan space in less than five minutes." "Good. Send our flight path, and flight log to Starfleet Command. Just in case," says Crash before sitting down in his chair. "Report from engineering coming in, slipstream test concluded, it is operational," says Bishop. "Alright then. Jordan, yellow alert. Initiate slipstream on my mark," says Crash. After two seconds the overhead light and LCARS theme change to yellow. "Captain, we will be entering Romulan space shortly, as your first officer I would like to recommend tactical alert orange in addition to yellow alert, that way weapons are ready to fire and torpedoes are loaded," says Chase. "Do it," says Crash. "Jordan, is slipstream ready." "Aye, ready to initiate slipstream," the helmsman replies. "Punch it," says Crash. After Jordan taps a few buttons a huge beam of light shoots out of the deflector before opening up and surrounding the ship. "Warp 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 and holding sir," says Jordan. "Excellent, what is the status of the engines," says Crash. "Engineering reports everything is within parameters," replies Jordan. "What is our current ETA to Orinth," says Crash. "We can only maintain this speed for another minute or so without seriously damaging the ship, but I would say we are at best an hour away," replies Jordan. After half a minute Crash says, "Drop the slipstream, take us back to 19.9." "Aye, slowing us to Transwarp 19.9," replies Jordan. The bridge is mostly silent for the next forty five minutes before Jordan says, "Incoming hail, unknown source, long range." "Onscreen," says Crash. The next second a large image of a tall Romulan appears on the viewscreen. "This is Commander T'meril of the Imperial Romulan Warbird ''Destris," says T'meril "Ah, what can I do for you, Commander," says Crash. "You can explain why you are violating the border of the Romulan Star Empire," says T'meril . "We have a single Romulan aboard, she is ill and our doctor is ill-equipped to treat her, we are on our way to the civilian medical station in the Orinth system. I would be happy to provide you with our flight path to Orinth and flight logs from Zibal," replies Crash. "We scanned your ship while cloaked and detected no Romulan lifesigns," says the Romulan. "To be precise, she is half-romulan, half-human," replies Crash. "If you want, you can come aboard and I will show her to you," says Crash. "Jordan, drop to impulse." "Aye, Captain," says Jordan. "Fine, we have you on sensors, we will meet you in ten minutes," says T'meril before closing the channel. "Bridge to sickbay," says Crash. "Abbott here," replies the doctor. "Report," says Crash. "Nothing has changed, Captain," replies Kelly. "Abbott out." Crash stands up from his chair and glancing over at Chase he says, "You have the bridge, keep me apprised of the Romulan ship," then proceeds to walk to the turbolift. Chase replies "Yes, Captain," as the doors open and Crash steps into them. "Deck 5," says Crash. After a minute or so the turbolift comes to a halt on the secondary crew deck where the primary transporter room is. Taking long strides Crash walks out of the lift and through the labyrinth of small corridors into the small room. "Ensign, report," says Crash. "The Destris ''is two minutes out, our comm officer is coordinating with them," says the Ensign. "Crash to bridge, Elisa, deploy security teams all decks. Just in case." "Aye, Captain. Deploying security teams and tactical teams on standby," replies the security chief Elisa Flores. "Captain, T'meril is hailing us. They have reached our position, closing quickly," says Chase. "Answer it, patch me into the conversation from the terminal down here," replies Crash. "Yes, sir. Bishop, put the hail on-screen," says Chase. Crash walks over to the terminal on the wall and brings up the hail then says, "Ah, Commander, how good to see you again. We have prepared for your transport, and I am waiting in the transporter room right now." "I hope we didn't cause you to much trouble," says the Romulan sarcastically. "Sarcasm aside, Commander, I am nonetheless standing by for you. Please beam over, at your leisure," replies Crash. "Commander Wallace, see to anything our friends need in the meantime. End Transmission." About Ten Minutes Later "Transport incoming, Captain," says the Ensign. "Alright. Standby," replies Crash as the green transporter effect begins. After the transporter effect fades Crash sees the Commander flanked by three armed Centurians. "Ah, Commander, Welcome to the ''Arcadia," says Crash. T'meril raises her hand with a finger pointed at the Ensign next to Crash. One of the soldiers at her side raises a disruptor rifle and shoots her square in the head. As soon the the man pulls the trigger Crash pulls his phaser pistol from his waist and blasts the romulan as well as the other two before pointing the phaser directly at T'meril. "What the hell do you think you are doing bringing soldiers onto my ship and killing a member of my crew. Damn Romulans," says Crash, keeping the phaser pointed at her. "Crash to bridge, Chase, raise the shields. The Romulans shot the ensign in the room with me. Headshot." "Yes, sir, raising shields, going to red alert," replies Chase. Elisa chimes in, "Captain, security detail en route to you now." "Roger that, Crash out." Seeing the small pistol at her waist Crash says, "Don't even think about it Romulan." "We both know you wont shoot me, without my approval you will never make it to Orinth. Much less into our territory. I reported your ships location, if I do not issue the stand down command within two hours from now an entire Tal Shiar fleet will be on top of you," says T'meril. "Then they will all die. This is the Federation's newest warship design. Circa 2900. This thing has tech so advanced your fleet won't see it coming. But all I want is to get to Orinth. Get me that clearance, then you and your fleet can go back to Rator," replies Crash. "Captain. Sergeant Major Rogers, NCO. The Commander asked us to take the Romulan into custody." "That wont be necessary. Disarm her, and form up around her, we will take her to the sickbay where she can see Elizabeth, then we will escort her back down here so she can beam back to her ship and get out clearance to visit Orinth," says Crash. "Sir, our orders are to take her to the brig," says Rogers. "Then I am countermanding them. I am the Commanding Officer of this vessel, now follow the order I gave you," says Crash. "Yes, sir," says Rogers before having his men make a square around him then personally taking her disruptor pistol. After walking to the turbolift Crash says, "Get her in the lift." Rogers and his men push her into the back of the lift and the doors close. "Deck 4," says Crash before the doors shut. After the door opened on deck four Crash and the marines rushed the Romulan to the sickbay where Elizabeth is. "Dr. Abbott, report," says Crash. "Same as the last time you asked. Captain, we really need that Romulan doctor," says Kelly. "Here is the Arcadia's sole Romulan passenger, Commander," says Crash. "Doctor, brief the Commander on the issue so she can clear us for travel to Orinth." "Well, Commander, to put it simply, her Romulan genes appear to be unraveling themselves, and taking her human genes with them," says Kelly. "Yes, yes, it is a disorder common in Tal Shair operatives, if they are captured they can activate this, killing themselves within weeks. A side effect is that the coding for it can sometimes be passed on to the operatives children. I could authorize my ship's doctor to treat her," says T'meril. She then glaces at Crash, "For a price that is." "Name it," says Crash. "First, I want to speak to your superior officer. You did kill three of my crew," says T'meril. "Only after they killed one of mine," Crash interjects. "Look I will hail Quinn, but I can't leave you alone in a room with a terminal capable of such communication. Captain's prerogative. I will hail Admiral Quinn, but first have your ship and that fleet you threatened me with stand down." "Fine," replies T'meril. "Get your doctor over here, right now while we talk in my ready room. She is getting worse and worse, and you won't get shit out of me if she dies," says Crash. "Who is this little girl to you," asks T'meril. "Elizabeth is my daughter. Her mother was a Tal Shiar operative who infiltrated Starfleet and was my first officer during my last command," replies Crash. "She was killed in action commanding the warbird Averek when it engaged the Enterprise-F." ''"Wait... She is the daughter of Marcus? Forget what I said about price, it would be an honor to help the daughter of Marcus. Marcus is considered a hero to the Empire," says T'meril. "Alright I get it, just get your doctor here already," says Crash before walking out of the room. Back on the bridge Crash takes his seat. "What's wrong," asks Chase. "Don't ask. Not right now," replies Crash. A few minutes later T'meril arrives on the bridge along with the Starfleet security escorting her. "Captain, I need to hail my ship, is that possible." "Sure. Bishop. Hail the ''Destris. Tell them their Commander wants to speak to them," replies Crash. "Aye, sir. Hailing frequencies open. Receiving response from the Destris, sir," says Bishop. "Onscreen," replies Crash. "Send the stand down signal to the fleet, Subcommander," says T'meril with a stern look on her face. "Yes, Commander, right away," replies the Subcommander. "Captain, long range hail coming in, its the Admiral," says Bishop. "Close communication with the Destris, I will take the hail in my ready room. Commander Wallace, you have the bridge. T'meril, come with me," says Crash. "Rogers, you and your men stay put." After walking into his ready room with the Romulan he pops up the comm terminal in his desk. Once the terminal rises out of the desk Crash sees 'RED ALERT - EYES ONLY' flashing across the screen. "Oh... I'm sorry T'meril. I'll have to ask you to leave. Apperantly the Admiral needs to talk to me and only me," says Crash. Table of Contents